Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)
|artist = |year = 2001 |difficulty = (Clásico y Mashup) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mashup = Solo disponible en Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Mashup de Run the Show) |lc = |mc = Trébol |nowc = HitEmUp |pictos = 114 (Clásico) 120 (Mashup) |perf= Céline Rotsen}}"Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops)" por aparece en , , y . Apariencia del Bailarín thumb|left La bailarina es una mujer con cabello corto negro, zapatos con tacones negros, una remera musculosa, una campera esponjosa y pantalones. Durante los versos, el atuendo de bailarín es morado y cambia a anaranjado cuando Oops se canta. En el estribillo, el atuendo es verde. En el puente de la canción, su atuendo es azul. Fondo El fondo es un muro vacío, el cual cambia de colores en algunas partes de la canción. En el principio es morado. Cuando Oops se canta, se vuelve anaranjado. Durante el estribillo, cambia a ser morado y verde. Durante el puente, la pantalla se divide en tres partes, la del centro es celeste, las partes de los costados son moradas, y tienen copias de la bailarina. Sin embargo, las copias solo aparecen en la versión de Wii del juego. En otras versiones del juego solo aparecen por unos segundos. 'Just Dance Now/Unlimited' En estos juegos, las copias del bailarín en el puente de la canción no aparecen. Gold Moves Hay un Gold Move 'en esta rutina: '''Gold Move: '''Extiende tus manos hacia los costados. Hitemup_gm_1.png|Gold Move Hitemup_gm_1.gif|Gold Move en el juego Dance Quests Wii, PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 * Un jugador debe conseguir 3 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 4 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 5 estrellas * Conseguir todos los Gold Moves * Conseguir el estilo de baile "Relajado" * Conseguir GOOD al cantar "Oops!" Wii U * Un jugador debe conseguir 3 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 5 estrellas * Conseguir 5 estrellas en el modo Dance Mash-Up * Conseguir todos los Gold Moves * Conseguir el estilo de baile "Relajado" * Conseguir GOOD al cantar "Oops!" Mashup ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) tiene un Mashup exclusivo de la consola Wii U. Bailarines *Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)' '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Body Movin’'' * Bailarín desconocido *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Superstition '' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Bailarín desconocido'' *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Umbrella'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Apariciones en Mashups Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Love Me Again (Ex-Novias) * Mas Que Nada * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Movimientos de Baile Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''aparece en los Modos Puppet/Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile: * Bring it * Hit Em Strong * Ignore Me * Oops * Step and Snap Trivia * En el Mashup de ''Run the Show, el bailarín tiene distintos colores. La bailarina tiene cabello rojo oscuro, zapatos rojos, una remera celeste, una campera morada y pantalones azules. * Los pictogramas siempre son morados, aunque el bailarín cambia de color. ** Además, las flechas son rosadas aunque el guante de la bailarina es negro. * En una imagen promocional de Just Dance Now, se ve que la canción tenía un icono distinto, con el fondo siendo azul en lugar de amarillo. * En el Mashup de esta canción, los pictogramas de Superstition tienen flechas aqua en lugar de flechas anaranjadas. Además, Umbrella usa un pictograma completamente diferente para reemplazar al Gold Move. * La versión de álbum de Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) dura 21 segundos más que la versión usada en el juego.https://open.spotify.com/track/0ho4ac5tM9CNcmeIElhadF Galería Archivos del Juego hitemup.jpg|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' Hitemup_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de HitEmUpStyle_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Just Dance 4 416.png|Avatar de , y 200416.png|Avatar dorado 300416.png|Avatar de diamante Hitemup_picto-sprite.png|Pictogramas Capturas de Pantalla del Juego HitEmUpinactive.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' en el menú de HitEmUpactive.png|La cubierta en el menú de (Wii, PlayStation 3 y Wii U) Elementos Beta Betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Cuadrado sin usar con un fondo distinto Hitemup_beta_background.jpg|Fondo sin usarhttps://www.artstation.com/artwork/weJLg[[:en:File:Hitemup beta proof.png]] Otros HitEmUpStyleBeta.png|Color distinto en el Mashup de Run the Show Videos Video Musical Oficial Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Avances "Hit' Em Up Style (Oops!)" by Blu Cantrell - Just Dance 4 Track Juego 'Clásico' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) 3 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just dance now Hit 'em up style (oops!) 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hit 'Em Up Style - 5 stars Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell Just Dance Unlimited 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) Mash Up 4 stars Wii U Extracciones Just Dance 4 Extract Hit 'Em Up Style Just Dance 4 Extract - Hit Em Up Style (Beta) Referencias Navegación en:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Céline Rotsen Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Canciones Acortadas Categoría:Exclusivos de Consolas